FIG. 10 depicts a top end stop 100 disclosed in Patent Document 1. The top end stop 100 is attached to enlarged cores, each of which is formed on a respective edge of fastener tapes. The top end stop 100 has a pair of legs 102 extending from both ends of a base 101, and is fastened to the core by crimping the pair of legs 102 in the state in which the core is received in a receptacle 103 that is surrounded by the base 101 and the legs 102. A stop portion 104, which protrudes from a respective leading end of the legs 102, serves to stop a slider that is sliding.
In addition, a projection 105, by which the core of the fastener tape is correctly positioned, is formed on the inner surface of the base 101. A cavity 106 is formed between the projection 105 and the respective base of the legs 102, and serves to facilitate the deformation of the core inside the receptacle 103 so that the core is trapped when the legs 102 are crimped. In addition, a plurality of protrusions 107 is formed on the inner surface of the legs 102, so that the core arranged inside the receptacle 103 is correctly trapped by the plurality of protrusions 107.
In addition, FIG. 11 depicts a bottom end stop 200 for a slide fastener, which is attached to cores of fastener tapes, disclosed in Patent Document 2. In the bottom end stop 200, after the cores 202 of the fastener tape 201 are inserted into openings formed in both sides of the bottom end stop 200, the cores 202 are held due to pressing, which is caused by deforming legs 204 of a lower plate 203 toward an upper plate 205, so that a slider that is sliding comes into contact with the bottom end stop 200. This, as a result, stops the sliding of the slider.
In addition, projections 207 are provided on both left and right sides of the base 206 in order to prevent the base 206 from being damaged when the lower plate 203 is deformed. Furthermore, a plurality of protrusions 209 and 210 is provided on the inner surface of the legs 204 of the lower plate 203 and legs 208 of the upper plate 205 in order to prevent the attached core from slipping from the bottom end stop 200.